User blog:Ender Darkos/Chronicles of Sipherion Tier List
The lower you scroll down the list, the weaker the entities become. ''' '''A=B means that the specie A is equal to the specie B Primordial Species-Level Entities are all equal but listed above each other due of birth order, so it helps tells you which entity was created first before the other. High-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence *Chaos (The Great Darkness/Nothingness)=Asherah (The Goddess/Light) *The Guardian of Balance (Judge of Everything) Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence *Hyades (The Great Evil Beast/Evil) *Sipherion (Unborn Titan/Biggest Hope of the Zevanite Pantheon) *Father Time (The Time Lord/Time)=Materia (The Keeper of Knowledge/Energy) *Appolyon (With the Dark Lords' and Darkest Offsprings' power) *Titans (Fundamental Entities of Good) **Alra'Do (Leader of the Zevanite Pantheon) **Ennuyine (Healer of the Zevanite Pantheon) **Aparom (Historian of the Zevanite Pantheon) **Arsam (Protector of the Zevanite Pantheon) **Malefor (The Dark Titan) **Caldan (Life-Sewer of the Zevanite Pantheon) **Orion (Crafter of the Zevanite Pantheon) **Xiseron (Crafter of the Zevanite Pantheon) **Tristemen (Strategist of the Zevanite Pantheon) **Sargeron (The Lonely Titan) *Genesis (The Alpha/Beginning)=Revelation (The Omega/End) *Napharem (Strongest Hybrids/Angel-Endarkened Hybrids) **Shalem (First Napharem/Son of Ireul and Inferiak) *Uno (The Life-Binder/Life)=Zero (The Grim Reaper/Death) *Helel (First Angel/Representative of Light) *Azathoth (The Blind Idiot God/Reality)=Arkan (The Wizard/Magic) *Darkest Offsprings (Representatives of Nothingness) Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence *Light Lords (Right-Hands of Light) **Imperium (Lord of Valor) **Ireul (Maiden of Courage) **Inarius (Lord of Justice) **Atlas (Lord of Power) **Yves (Lord of Wisdom) **Cerimieler (Maiden of Mercy) *Dark Lords (Right-Hands of Nothingness) **Odemak (Maiden of Apocalypse) **Inferiak (Lord of Terror) **Harak (Lord of Chaos) **Nukvanak (Lord of Witchcraft) **Hirtrudak (Lord of Desires) **Umarak (Lord of Shadow) *Elemental Lords (Representatives of Nature) **Azoth (Spirit) **Ragnaros (Fire) **Neptulon (Water) **Al'Akir (Air) **Terrazane (Earth) *Transcendent Nephilims *First Angels of the First Angelic Sphere **Seraphiel (First/Chief Seraphim) **Kerubiel (First/Chief Cherubim) **Ophaniel (First/Chief Throne) *Major Princes of Hell (Representatives of Evil) **Satan (Prince of Fire and South/Lord of Sin) **Lucifer (Prince of Air and East/Lord of Lie) **Leviathan (Princess of Water and North/Maiden of Anguish) **Belial (Prince of Earth and West/Lord of Pain) *Amber (Napharem/Member of the Sovereigns) *First Angelic Sphere **Seraphims **Cherubims **Thrones *Outer Gods (Representatives of Reality) **Nyarlathotep (Outer God of Treachery) **N'yog-Sothep (Outer God of Being) **Magnum Tenebrosum (Outer Goddess of Nothing) **Yidhra (Outer Goddess of Decay) *Fairy Tribunal Council **King Oberon **Queen Titania Top High Tier Supernatural Entities-''' *Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse **Death **Famine **War **Pestilence *Minor Princes of Hell **Behemoth **Beelzebub **Belphagor **Stolad *Arch-Nephilims *Cthulhu (High-Priest of the Great Old Ones) *Second Angelic Sphere **Dominions **Virtues **Powers *Second Generation of Pagan Deities **Titans ***Kronos **Hecatoncheires **Elder Giants **Apep (Egyptian God of Chaos/Twin of Tiamat) **Tiamat (Egyptian Goddess of Disorder/Twin of Apep) **Surtr (First Fire Jottun/Twin of Ymir) **Ymir (First Frost Jottun/Twin of Surtr) *Galakrond (The Father of Dragons) *Original Demons '''High Tier Supernatural Entities *Dragon Aspects **Malygos (The Spellweaver) **Alexstraza (The Life-Binder) **Deathwing (The Destroyer/The Earth-Warder) **Nozdormu (The Timeless One) **Ysera (The Awakened) *Marquis of Hell **Sabnock (First Marquis) **Lucion **Lilith *Knights of Hell **Furcas (First Knight of Hell) Mid Tier Supernatural Entities *Faustian Demons **Mephistopheles (First Faustian Demon) **Crowley *Nephilim Giants *Typical Demigods *Cambions 'Common Supernatural Tier Entities-' *Magic Practitioners **Druids **Witches *Lovecraftians *Demons *Ghost *Typical Monsters **Wendigos **Werewolves **Vampires *Psychics *Fairies 'Human Level Tier-' *Supernatural Hunters *Human Citizens Category:Blog posts